


Жизнь как...

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: очень злой Сэм обсуждает с братом его сделку на перекрестке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь как...

Жизнь, как нитка самоцветов... У Дилени. Жизнь, как берег токийского залива, никогда не знаешь, что выкинет море... У Желязны. А у Сэма Винчестера - жизнь качели. Гребаные качели, на которые его подсадил брат.  
-Не бойся, я держу тебя. Не будь девчонкой, Сэмми....  
Трехлетний Сэм доверчиво моргал, не хотел выглядеть трусом и разочаровать брата. Потому что Дин... Дин это весело. Дин утешит, поправит одеяло. Дин это все, что нужно Сэму. Дин должен быть всегда рядом.  
-Предатель, - Сэм с силой ударил кулаком в стену.  
Хотелось что-то сломать, но задорный смех Руби остановил, отрезвил и вернул в реальность. Сэм не станет биться головой об стенку при ней. Какого хрена и когда его качели превратились в весы? На одной чаще жизнь, на другой - смерть. На одной чаще Сэм, на другой Дин. Руби? Ее Сэм тоже взвесил. Она обещала спасение и несла погибель.  
-Никто кроме тебя его не вытащит, Сэм.  
Дин, не раскачивай так сильно, хотел попросить маленький Сэм, но постеснялся. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз, под одобрительное улюлюканье старшего брата. Сука, зачем ты продал свою чертову душу?! Зачем раскачивать Сэма над пропастью? Ты лживая подлая сука! Не спасай меня, Сэм. Я не хочу умирать, Сэм. И рядом с братом Сэму всегда три года, он не смеет озвучить свои страхи. Он держится. Смеется, выдавая истерику за веселье. На качелях, на охоте. Когда умирает отец. Когда Дин ведет себя странно, когда Дин кричит на него и срывается. Когда Дин продает душу. Не будь девчонкой, Сэм, не морочь мне голову своими страхами. Лгун! Мы семья, Сэмми. Ты все, что у меня есть, говорил Дин. А где ты был, Дин, когда Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд? Почему не остановил? Толкнул чертовы качели и ушел на охоту с отцом.  
-Азазель мертв. Ты по прежнему особенный, - сказала Руби.  
Ты обещал, что со мной ничего не случится, потому что у меня есть ты. А сам встал под дуло пистолета, заслоняя собой мачеху Макса. Разве не Сэма ты должен был оберегать и защищать? Признайся, ты хотел получить пулю в лоб? Сэм не простил легкости, с какой Дин поддался внушению Энди Галлахера. Дуло под подбородок, послушно, словно сам всегда этого и хотел. Я верил тебе, с обидой подумал Сэм. А ты всегда убегал. Прятался. Изворачивался. Не договаривал. Что тебе сказал отец, Дин? Ничего?!  
-Демонская кровь в тебе твой единственный козырь. Сила, которая принадлежит тебе по праву. Нет, времени бояться. Адские псы разорвут его в клочья!  
Зачем ты загнал меня в угол, Дин? Почему не оставил выбора? Как посмел заключить эту бесполезную сделку на перекрестке? Неужели верил, что продаешь только свою душу? Тупой ублюдок! Ты действительно настолько глуп, что думал, что продаешь одну душу? Почему тебе дали год, а не забрали на месте, как отца? Они посчитали, что года тебе хватит, чтобы затянуть петлю ада вокруг шеи Сэма! Они ошиблись. Тебе бы хватило и недели. Заключил сделку, признался, и Сэм на крючке. То, что им нужно.  
-Адские псы огромные. Клыки как у саблезубых тигров. Они оторвут ему голову, высосут его кишки. Обгрызут его кости. И тебе придется на это смотреть.  
Сэм заткнул ее поцелуем, пробуя на вкус гадкие пророчества. Они горькие, кровь Руби -вкуснеe. Демонская кровь сладкая, теплая обволакивает небо и согревает внутренности, а главное она останавливает чертовы качели. Сэм больше не путается в паутине сомнений. Он пьет уверенность из прокушенной губы демоницы.  
Демоны лгут, Дин? Но их ложь не ранит!  
-Я готов, - сказал Сэм.  
Его не заботили ни собственное перепачканное кровью лицо, ни уродский оскал, который он видел под нежной девичьей улыбкой Руби.  
-Куда ты спешишь, Сэм?  
Они делили кровать с розовым покрывалом, в гостиничном номере с розовыми обоями. За окнами кружили осенние листья. Сэм хотел, чтоб наступила зима, а за ней пришли весна и лето... Для Дина и, наверное, для себя.  
-Не играй со мной Руби.  
Он сомкнул пальцы на ее шее. На одной чаше весов ее тайны, на другой его желания. Демонская кровь велит брать то, что ему нужно.  
-Разве ты не довольна, стерва? В аду не празднуют победу? Сэм Винчестер принадлежит вам. Зови Лилит. Пора разобраться с деталями.  
-Дин не позволит тебе...  
Сэм засмеялся. Убрал руки от Руби. Не терпелось воспользоваться новоприобретенной силой. Сэм подбросил легкое девичье тело под потолок. В глаза посыпалась штукатурка, люстра дрогнула, грозя обвалиться. Сэм толкнул Руби на стенку, ударил головой об угол.  
-Нравится? - спросила она.  
\- Что еще, Руби? Что ты скрываешь? Мы расторгли его сделку? Теперь, когда я пляшу под вашу дудку, зачем вам его душа?  
Пришпиленная к стене, она вовсе не походила на дьявольское отродье, напоминала хрупкую перепуганную девушку.  
-Мне не нужна. Кому-то - да. Формальность. Сделка заключалась с согласия двух сторон. И чтобы расторгнуть ее, требуется его согласие. Пусть он откажется от тебя. И ад отпустит его мелкую душонку.  
Сэм разозлился. Она насмехалась над ним.  
-Да ладно тебе, Сэм. Ты же его брат. Знаешь его слабые места. Неужели не договоритесь?  
Сэм притянул Руби к себе и снова причастился ее кровью. 

 

-И где ты был?  
Не дави на меня, Дин, подумал Сэм. В комнате мотеля царил утренний полумрак. В ванной капала вода из поломанного крана. А Сэм думал, как брат, будучи ниже его ростом всегда умудрялся загораживать свет.  
Дин велел Сэму собираться. Дин шутил и улыбался администратору мотеля, отдавая ключи от комнаты. Дин подпевал радио и щурился, когда смотрел на дорогу. Дин хлопал Сэма по колену, со словами "не кисни, мелкий". С довольной улыбкой пил горький кофе на заправке. После еды облизывал перепачканные кетчупом пальцы. Дин вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Словно и не было никакой сделки. Не было никакого ада. А осень превратится в зиму, зима растает весной, и весна зацветет летом.

 

\- Дом как дом, Сэм, - сказал Дин, шлепая ногами по лужам.  
Он еще раз оглянулся на Импалу, наверняка, прикидывая как тяжело будет отмыть машину. Недавно прошедший дождь, превратил проселочную дорогу в болото. Импала выглядела так, словно намотала сотни километров по бездорожью.  
\- Что за дрянь на этот раз? - побормотал Дин, осматривая обветшалые ступеньки.  
Сэм смотрел ему в затылок и размышлял о том, почему Дин всегда идет впереди.  
В доме пыльно и мало света. Стены покрыты плесенью, углы затянула паутина.  
-Ого, - Дин кивнул на целехонький телевизор по соседству с разваленным диваном.  
Тебе весело, Дин? Развлекаешься? На охоте? Сэм устал от бессмысленной бравады брата. Несмотря на сырой день, Сэму было жарко. Демонская кровь суетилась в венах.  
\- Датчик не реагирует, - объявил Дин.  
Голова опущена, на лице раздумья. Конечно, датчик ничего не покажет, согласился Сэм. Твой инстинкт самосохранения тоже молчит, Дин? Ах да, у тебя он отключился давным-давно, в момент, когда ты поперся на чертов перекресток. Да у тебя его попросту отшибло!  
\- Сэм? По- моему мы зря приехали в эту глушь, - Дин развел руками. - В следующий раз будем внимательней...  
-Не будет следующего раза, Дин.  
Сэму понравилось, как он удивился, подошел поближе, изогнул бровь, кивнул, требуя объяснений. Весь такой знакомый и привычный. Все ему ни по чем, плевать на холод и грязь.  
-Нужно поговорить, - выдавил из себя Сэм.  
Разговаривать было трудно, демонская кровь призывала к действию.  
-О чем?  
Дин так близко, что Сэм чувствовал его дыхание.  
-Об аде.  
\- Да не о чем говорить, Сэм! - Как обычно, когда у него не было готового ответа, Дин разозлился. Как обычно, когда его загоняли в угол, заметался по комнате. - Расклад не в нашу пользу, Сэмми! Или ты, или я.  
-Нет никакого или, придурок! - Сэм ударом в голову отправил брата на пол.  
-Твою мать... - охнул Дин и попробовал сделать Сэму подножку.  
Ну уж нет, никакой братской возни, решил Сэм. Сила внутри него всколыхнулась и вылилась на Дина, пригвоздив его к полу.  
-Что за....  
Сэм вынул нож и присел около брата. Дин возмущенно фыркнул. Кривая улыбка и абсолютная растерянность в глазах.  
-Или ты, или я? - с сомнением протянул Сэм. - Ты думаешь нас можно сравнивать? Ты действительно настолько глуп, что не видишь разницы?! Гляди...  
Сэм уколол свой указательный палец ножом. Дин сморщился, словно ему сделали больно. Из ранки выступила кровь. Сэм откинул нож и ниже склонился над братом. Смотри внимательно, Дин, ничего не пропусти. Он прикоснулся окровавленным пальцем к щеке брата и провел вниз до уголка губ. Дин зашипел. Его кожа задымилась, потрескалась и потемнела, словно на лицо капнули кислотой.  
-Видишь?  
Сэм ухватил Дина за волосы, ему показалось, что брат хочет отвести взгляд.  
-Не смей удивляться! - Сэм не любил, когда Дин делал расстроенное лицо. Он сильнее дернул его за волосы, ударяя лбом об пол.- Ты всегда знал, что эта дрянь течет в моих жилах! Знал! И притворялся, что все в порядке!  
-Сэм! Прекрати истерику! - огрызнулся Дин.  
-Истерику?  
Сэм слегка наклонил голову и Дин, как кукла, перевернулся на спину, выпрямил ноги и вытянул руки по швам. Так лежат покойники в гробах, подумал Сэм. Но, после того, как тебя разорвут адские псы, мне нечего будет хоронить. Самоуверенный ублюдок!  
\- Это тебе надо было прекратить истерику, послушаться Бобби и похоронить меня тогда.  
-Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь...  
Сэм поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел на распластанного брата сверху вниз.  
-Конечно... Маленький Сэмми не понимает, что говорит, не знает, что делает. Маленький Сэмми должен слушаться умного старшего брата...  
Нарочито медленно он занес ногу над животом Дина. Насладился реакцией — Дин напрягся, сжался, словно готовился предотвратить удар. Ага, отметил Сэм с удовлетворением, я не знаю, что говорю, а ты не знаешь, что от меня ждать. Ну, что заслужил я, наконец, твое уважение? Сэм не стал бить, переступил, и уселся на грудь Дина.  
-Отпусти меня, Сэм, - приказал ему Дин.  
Ну-ну, пытаешься командовать даже когда я полностью подмял тебя под себя, умилился Сэм. Демонская кровь бурлила в жилах, бесконечная и послушная, обволакивала Сэма изнутри. Это было приятно, но еще приятней было наблюдать, как растет беспокойство в глазах Дина. Теперь ему ничего не скрыть от младшего. Сэм почувствовал волну сомнения, недоверия и подозрения исходящую от брата. Сэму захотелось добавить страх к повисшему между ними напряжению. Он удобно потянулся к своей силе, и одежда на Дине начала тлеть.  
\- Блядь... Ты не Сэм, - выдохнул Дин.  
-Мы это уже проходили, Дин, - он покачал головой и отстранился, любуясь творением своей силы.  
Куртка Дина истлела за миг. Сэм перевел дыхание, и маленькие язычки пламени затанцевали на футболке брата. Сэму нравилось, как Дин жмурился и отфыркивался от едкого дыма. Готовился к боли? Ну да, вспомнил Сэм, терпения брату не занимать. Стоило Дину зажмуриться, и Сэм вспомнил Азазеля в теле отца, кромсающего внутренности Дина. Я не Азазель. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты молил о пощаде. Я не отец, не хочу твоего прощения. Ручной огонь добрался до джинсов и ремня, в комнате повис запах гари. Дин вывернул шею, словно это могло помочь ему освободиться. Сэму наскучили внешние спецэффекты. Он приказал одежде рассыпаться в прах и с удовольствие осмотрел обнаженного брата.  
Дин приподнял голову и тоже поглядел на свое дрожащее тело.  
-Ты не Сэм... - повторил он свое глупое защитное заклинание.  
\- Ну и что? Что ты сделаешь? Спорим, поведешь себя так же, как тогда, когда Мэг заперлась в моем теле? Под пулю подставишься, а вреда мне не причинишь.  
И в подтверждение своих слов Сэм отпустил его. Дин дернулся, извернулся, переворачиваясь на бок. Рукой толкнул Сэма в грудь, силясь скинуть его с себя. Но Сэм был слишком силен. Сила была повсюду — в воздухе, вокруг него и в его руках. Как ребенка, он перекатил Дина на живот, выкрутил руки за спину, коленом прижал поясницу, вдавил локоть в шею. Ослабил хватку, услышав тяжелый хрип перехваченного дыхания.  
\- Не лги мне, Дин. Я знаю тебя лучше всех. С детства наблюдал, как отец командует тобой.  
Сэм отодвинулся, убрал колено с поясницы, пересел на ноги Дина и запустил руку ему под живот.  
-Сука! - выкрикнул Дин, когда Сэм стиснул его яйца.  
-С отцом ты никогда не спорил, - Сэм, перекатил в горсти нежные шарики.  
Сдавил, оттянул кожицу, большим пальцем нажал на головку вялого члена. Снова забрал мошонку Дина в горсть и сжал, выдавливая из Дина похожий на визг стон. И кто теперь у нас девчонка, злорадно подумал Сэм.  
Уверенный в своей абсолютной власти он освободил руки Дина. Подарил брату момент мнимой свободы, позволил вырваться, упереться руками в пол, подтянуть под себя ноги, подкинуть вверх спину и ягодицы, подняться на четвереньки. На этом милосердие Сэма закончилось. Одним движением он прекратил трепыхания Дина. Удержал вверху бедра, заломил руки за спину, и уложил щекой на пол .  
Дин рычал и матерился от бессилия. Его плечи подрагивали.  
-Не смей, Сэм!  
С помощью силы Сэм избавился от своего ремня и штанов. Руки ему нравилось держать на теле Дина, снова и снова приминая напряженные мышцы. Вдавливать пальцы в его бедра, добираясь до костей.  
\- Пора поговорить по душам, Дин.  
Сэм раздвинул бедра Дина. Дин постарался отстраниться, увернуться. Сэм крепче перехватил его и трижды резво дернул на себя, демонстрируя силу, прижимая к своему возбужденному члену, объясняя без слов, что его ждет.  
-Сука! Я тебе яйца оторву! - просипел Дин, елозя щекой по грязному полу.  
-А что ты думаешь тебя ждет в Аду, Дин?  
Сэм вцепился в его ягодицы, одновременно разводя их и подтягивая вверх. Выворачивая в стороны, так широко, что маленькое сжатое отверстие не только хорошо просматривалось, но и приоткрылось. Казалось, еще немного и кожа Дина лопнет под пальцами Сэма.  
-Ублюдок!  
Сэм прижал член к входу в тело Дина. Толкнулся на всю глубину. Приказал силе отпустить руки брата. Сэм хотел видеть его реакцию. Хотел убедиться, что действует верно. Дин рванулся. Отчаянная попытка освободиться выгнула тело дугой, словно он только, что получил удар под ребра. Руки беспомощно заскребли по полу, то ли царапая его, то ли силясь схватиться за что-то.  
-Не говори... что ты ... настолько глуп, что не думал об Аде...  
Сэм толкнулся снова.  
-Как ты вообще заснуть мог...  
\- Пошел ты...  
Сэм вздернул его вверх, развел бедра еще шире, отрывая колени от пола, насаживая на себя. Придавил мошонку. Чтобы упрямец не мог дышать, чтобы перестал огрызаться, понял, наконец, во что превратил свою жизнь. Правильно, на одну чашу весов свободу, на другую боль и унижение. Что ты выберешь, Дин?  
\- Ты не думал... - разочарование Сэм выразил движением.  
Дин под ним бессильно зарычал. Его шея напряглась, на спине выступили капли пота. Неестественно вывернутые ноги брата подрагивали в руках Сэма.  
-Только такой больной придурок... мог не задумываться о том, что его ждет....  
Сэм понял, что этого мало. Мало того, что он вбивается в Дина едва не выворачивая его бедра из суставов. На весах ада неуклюжие попытки Сэма напугать брата сойдут за невинное развлечение. Детская забава для демонов. Сэму показалось, что Ад насмехается над ним. Или это хрипит Дин под ним? Больше. Сэм использовал свою силу, и демонская кровь прилила к его члену, раздувая его, заставляя расти в заднице брата. Было тесно и горячо, но Сэм не чувствовал удовлетворения. В какой-то миг сопротивление внутри стало очень сильным, а потом что-то лопнуло и Дин закричал. Не уменьшаясь в размерах, Сэм подался назад. Вздернул бедра брата выше, чтобы видеть, как огромный покрытый кровью член выходит из тела. Не просто выходит, а выворачивает Дина на изнанку, вытягивает за собой прямую кишку. Скользящее движение, разрывающее плоть. Кожа вокруг ануса потрескалась и кровоточила. Демонская кровь медленно отхлынула от члена Сэма. Он уменьшился и легко заскользил в порванном отверстии. Несколько торопливых движений, и Сэм кончил. Вынул член и отпустил брата. Колени Дина стукнулись о пол, тело завалилось на бок. Сэм только теперь заметил, что Дин потерял сознание. Белое лицо, посиневшие губы, ссадина на щеке и на лбу. Сжатые кулаки, стертые о пол локти.  
Не нужно было раскачивать качели, Дин. На весах по-прежнему боль против свободы. Ждут твоего пробуждения. 

Ночь вперемешку с дождем. За стенами выл ветер. Сэм представил, как размытая ливнем грязь проглотила Импалу. Сожрала, погребла под собой, как и все хорошее в их бестолковой, бессмысленной жизни. Дин застонал, приходя в себя. Сэм вытянулся на диване, притворяясь спящим.  
На смену стону, пришло быстрое дыхание. Судя по звукам, Дин с трудом возвращал себе контроль над телом. Неуверенное скольжение рук по полу, задержка дыхания, как способ борьбы с болью, тихое «твою мать», хруст суставов, опять задержка дыхания. Сэм почти видел его. Разбитого, истерзанного. Уходи, Дин. Сэм не прикоснулся к брату пока тот был без сознания, но поставил поблизости дорожную сумку. Достаточно близко, чтобы она привлекла внимание брата. На полпути к выходу. Бери ее Дин, одевайся и уходи. Уезжай как можно дальше от брата, который превращается в чудовище. Сэм почувствовал, как демонская кровь закипает в жилах, лежать без движения стало невыносимо тяжело. Дин, твоему младшему брату суждено было превратиться в одного из самых могучих демонов, что когда либо существовали. И ты знал об этом. Но почему-то не хотел смириться. Тупой ублюдок, подсказала демонская кровь. Она шумела в ушах, торопила сердце, грозила взорваться в груди.  
Половицы под Дином скрипнули, и Сэм понял, вместо того, чтобы удаляться, шаги приближаются. Прогнулись пружины дивана, Сэм не верил, этот беспросветный тупица, его брат, присел около него. Это слишком! Сэм открыл глаза и перехватил запястье Дина.  
-Сэмми... - голос скрипящий, сорванный, чужой.  
В глазах надежда. Надежда, мать ее!  
Сэм откинул его к стене. Потом к потолку. Швырнул о пол и снова пригвоздил к стене. Демонская кровь била через край.  
-Идиот... Тупой и безмозглый...  
\- Я все понял, - прохрипел Дин.  
Сэм нахмурился, ожидая подвоха, опасаясь ловушки и предчувствуя дурное. Дин висел на стене, не касаясь ногами пола, ловил ртом воздух в попытках отдышаться. Сэм подошел поближе и как завороженный уставился на ссадину на лбу брата.  
-Я не уйду, - выдохнул ему в лицо Дин. - ... хочешь прогнать меня. Но я не уйду.  
Сэм провел рукой по его груди, опустился ниже, сжал яйца и расслабленный член, ощупал промежность, катая под пальцами засохшую кровь. Дин зажмурился и отвернулся, не желая смотреть, боясь показать сомнение.  
На одной чаше весов Дин, на другой Сэм. Сука, на раскачивай качели, Дин.  
-Я боюсь! - выкрикнул Сэм то, что держал в себе с трех лет. - Я боюсь, Дин!  
-Я тоже... прости...  
Сэм отстранился. Демонская кровь хлынула в его член. Кожа на головке натянулась, заблестела, и порвалась, выпуская наружу шипы. Короткие и острые. Сэм дал время Дину рассмотреть произошедшую с ним метаморфозу, потом подошел вплотную. Прижался острым к паху брата. Дин тяжело выдохнул ему в плечо и закусил губу. Член Сэма дернулся оставляя на коже Дина царапины разной глубины. Или ты или я. Не раскачивай весы!  
-Тварь! - ругнулся Дин, когда Сэм развел в его ноги стороны.  
Спина брата была по-прежнему прижата к стене, но Сэм отпустил его руки. Он был не против, если Дин вцепится ему в глотку, когда он введет в него свой покрытый шипами член. Дин закричал, ударил Сэма ребром ладони в основание шеи. Демонская кровь смягчила удар. Сопротивления не было, член вошел в Дина легко и глубоко. Из разорванного отверстия хлынула кровь. Боль выкинула Дина из реальности. Глаза его закатились, голова упала на грудь.  
Сэм не двигался, смотрел на распятого на стене брата. Смотрел не отрываясь, бесконечно долго, пока Дин не пришел в себя. С шумным вдохом он распахнул глаза. Тогда Сэм подался вперед. Раз и еще раз. Каждым движением выдавливая крик боли и отчаяния из брата. Сэм сменил форму, шипы спрятались и больше не царапали нутро Дина. На смену им пришел огромный раздутый демонический член. Он все рос и рос внутри. Дин не мог кричать, сорвал голос. Он захрипел, когда Сэм вытаскивал, член вместе с его кишками. Сэм остановился, смотря в сделавшиеся совсем безумными от боли глаза брата.  
-Не надоело быть жертвенным бараном, Дин? - сказал Сэм, оборачиваясь внутри Дина в сухой лед. - Отдай меня им.  
Он не был уверен, понял ли его слова брат, настолько сумасшедшим был взгляд Дина. Первый раз в жизни Сэм собирался переупрямить старшего брата. Хватит, командовать мной. Хватит раскачивать качели. Движение, толчок. Пальцы Дина сомкнулись на его шее. Но демонская кровь надежно защищала Сэма. Наполняла его терпением, позволяя, не меняя позы, дожидаться, пока Дин очнется после очередного обморока. Приходя в сознание Дин бился и рычал, пытался вырваться и царапал Сэму лицо. Потом выдыхался, и сил хватало только на жалкий скулеж.

 

Сэм молча смотрел, как Дин гонялся за Беллой. Выслушивал бредовые фантазии брата насчет кольта. Сэм не рассмеялся Дину в лицо, когда тот разговаривал с духом отца по телефону. Пусть притворяется, если ему это нужно. В конце концов, поддержать затеянный Дином цирк, это самое малое, что Сэм теперь мог сделать для брата.  
Они приближались к концу. Дин хорохорился. Начисто сбривал щетину. Пел за рулем. Учил Сэма чинить Импалу.  
Всепрощающая любовь брата бесила Сэма даже больше, чем его не желание понимать во что он превратил Сэма своей безумной сделкой. Лучше бы он позволил младшему умереть....

-Доверься мне, - сказал Дин и встал на качели рядом с трехлетним Сэмом.  
Сэм зажмурился, взлетая все выше и выше, и представляя себе, как падает вместе с Дином.


End file.
